


Taking It On the Road

by Traxus_IV



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Tasertricks - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Dovahkiin!Darcy, F/M, Inspired by..., Series: Belgariad, Sorceress!Darcy, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxus_IV/pseuds/Traxus_IV
Summary: A series of Darcy Lewis/Loki one shots, drabble and plot bunnies that have been running through my head. They are mainly focused on taking the Darcy and Loki relationship we know and love, and giving it a shakeup by taking elements from other fandoms and adding it into the mix.If you like one of these please feel to adopt it for your own tale.Update: will be posting more by December 1st
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 22
Kudos: 15





	1. Empress of the Ruby Throne

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a big fan of the Wham-Line. This short first scene was based entirely in getting Darcy to say the final sentence, and the impact it would have the readers that know what it means.

Darcy’s legs wobbled a little as she carefully cleaned the blood from the sword she had just recently used. 

_Her sword_

The blood was from that beast that she, Loki and others-guards from the nearby city-helped kill. Her mind was now racing since she wasn’t focused on not dying to the beast’s fang and flame and she was likely coming down from an adrenaline rush she hoped to never experience again.

_Holy fuck-balls what is happening to my life?_

Almost in reply to her thoughts, a great boom of thunder echoed around the group, amplified by the mountains to the south.

_That didn't sound like thunder..._

Looking around Darcy saw Loki sitting on nearby price of rubble, quickly tending to a burn he received in the battle. “Loki? Did you hear that?” 

_That thunder had sounded like voices calling out a word._

Loki nodded in confirmation, his face showing more confusion than Darcy was used to seeing, especially recently.

Darcy followed up with a question which was going to change everything. “What in Frigga’s name is a Dovahkiin?”

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've put Darcy and Loki _there_. I love the concept of out of context problems in fiction and I wanted to throw my favorite ship into one.
> 
> I don't have the confidence to try to write the whole thing as I've envisioned; however, I hope this inspires someone's muse.


	2. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Darcy runs away from home and her future is changed but with one word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I had an unexpected change in employment status thrust upon me on the 1st that has knocked me around a bit.

When Darcy Lewis was eleven (nearly twelve she would insist later) she ran away from home.

This was wasn’t like prior attempts where she grabbed her coat and her sleeping bag, while loudly announcing she was running off to the distance shores of her friend’s house-all of two house down the street. No, this was truly an attempt to get lost. Her pre-teen attempt to give her parents something to do besides continually argue with each other.

The first part of Darcy’s plan succeed _spectacularly._ She had completely gotten herself lost in the woods that were fenced off from near by park she frequented. Worse she lost track of time and had been gone far, far longer than she planned or had prepared for. The little bit of food she brought-a granola bar she snuck from home-was eaten on her first day.

And then there was water, that was what currently motivated Darcy’s current wandering. She knew that about three days without water she would start to have problems, and she was nearing the end of her second day. Dying, even to get her parents to stop fighting was not worth it.

The thought of a pond, a brook or even a sketchy stream filled with at least some palatable water pushed her on.

**CRACK!**

That was all the warning Darcy received when a bunch of dead fall she was passing by gave way and fell directly on her. Quickly as she could she leapt out of the way of the falling mass of tree limbs and branches, but not quick enough. When the initial shock passed she found that the dead fall had landed on her legs and she now was in an awkward enough position that that she couldn’t reach the pile of tree limbs help to free her self.

After a few minutes to calm herself, Darcy attempted assess if she had broken anything. Wiggling her toes and feet as much as she could she didn’t notice any additional pain. She smiled slightly when she realized that her right leg wasn’t as pinned down as her left. With some time and and effort she slowly worked her right leg free of the dead fall that still had her trapped.

•••

Freeing her right leg took more time than Darcy realized. Tired she laid back on the comforting forest floor, and through the gently swaying forest canopy above her she notice how much the sun had moved since she was pinned down. Judging from how red the sky was getting, Darcy figured she had maybe a hour of daylight left before the Sun set.

Unwilling to spend the night pinned to forest floor, Darcy began to trying to move the heavy tree limb with her freed leg.

After a few futile attempts to either push or lift the tree limb enough to free her left leg; Darcy started to get angry and started kicking the tree limb in hopes of breaking the dead wood.

Darcy wasn’t have much success kicking at at the tree limb unless her goal was chipping off some of the bark. It was nearly dark now and she was tiring from the effort, but Darcy was still determined.

Pulling her right leg up as far as she could, she focused on the section which she had done the most damage to the bark. As she delivered her kick, she shouted at the damaged tree limb, “ _Get **Off!**_ ”

With a great cracking sound, her foot broke through the tree limb, sending the shorter half of the branch flying into the darkened woods.

Wiggling her freed leg, Darcy suddenly felt a bone deep weariness as if she had just run a mile in gym class. Staggering to her feet she only made it a few yards to a slightly more sheltered area before collapsing in exhaustion. Sleep quickly followed.

It was here a few hours later that a member of the search team which had formed up the day before, found her. She was quickly reunited with her worried parents, her sleep so deep that they assumed that she experienced worse than she had.

After a few days in the local hospital, Darcy was given a clean bill of health and promptly grounded for six month by her parents.

In time the whole incident would fade from memory in all those involved, except for Darcy. Little did she know then that her yelled command at a recently fallen tree limb had unlocked something within her which would remain a part of her for the rest of her days.

If she could have gone back and witnessed that key moment from different perspective, she would have noticed that the tree limb shattered a fraction of a second before her foot connected. She would haves realized that the half of the tree limb which disappeared into the darkness, was far larger than she first thought, and had finally came to rest some sixty feet from where she had been pinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, I live for comments.
> 
> Relevant tags now added for this chapters drabble. If any readers are familiar with these two series, you should know what Darcy is now and what that means. Impact on canon: Off the Rails.


End file.
